As a push-up device, a device is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-5945. Such technology is provided with a cylindrical shaped case fixed to the vehicle body side so as to face the fuel lid, and a rod. The rod is retained in the case so as to be capable of sliding, and juts out from inside the case to push out the fuel lid. A lock means is also provided to place the rod in a locked state at a position retracted into the case by pressing the rod in against biasing force of a biasing member.